Intruder
by loveniklaus
Summary: Klaus breaks into Caroline's room to give her a birthday present.


**Tyler isn't a hybrid here, just a werewolf.**

**Swearing, hardly any though. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

The sound of breaking glass shattered through the Forbes' house, and Caroline feared that this impulsive action of hers may have awoke her mother. She rose from her bed and stood, still, and focused her ears, listening to the quiet of the darkness, hearing her mother's steady breathing as she slept, unnerved.

"That could have been problematic", Klaus said smugly from beside her window, half hidden by the darkness and half illuminated by the moonlight. "Isn't your mother supposed to be a policewoman, sweetheart? Not very good hearing for a woman who fights crime. I could have been an intruder".

"You _are_ an intruder" Caroline snapped back, annoyed that he was here, annoyed that he had startled her so much that she had thrown the vase of flowers that had rested on her bedside table at him. Tyler had given those to her for her birthday. "Stop climbing through my bedroom window".

He observed her quietly for a few seconds, noticing how she stood with her arms folded across her chest, staring right back at him, piercing into his soul with her beautiful eyes. She was captivating, and this was what he hated about her. Each and every moment that he spent with her, he could feel himself softening, every bad thought would begin melting away.

"I despise the fact that I adore you, love" he said from across the room, wondering how she could look so defensive with her arms folded around her tightly, yet so welcoming at the same time.

"Yeah", she scoffed, stepping closer to him, "So do I. Now, leave"

She uncrossed her arms, placing one on his chest and pushing him with all her might towards the window. Klaus laughed softly, triumphantly, as her actions didn't move him in the slightest. She was agitated now, and looked adorably flustered, Klaus thought.

"Just, tell me what you want" She sighed, defeated, removing her hand from his chest and taking a step back from him, her arms resuming their position around her chest.

"I wanted to give you something" he replied, stepping closer to her and closing the distance between them that Caroline had just purposely created. "For your birthday".

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for something that might give her a hint as to what he was about to do. Was he going to kill her?

Instead of finding anger, or pretension, or danger, all she saw as she looked into his eyes was something that Caroline had become accustomed to over the years. It was the same thing that she had saw in Matt's eyes before he had kissed her for the first time. The same thing that she saw in Tyler's as she would undress before him. The same thing that she saw in guys' eyes as they passed her in the corridors at school, taking a double glance at her before making their way to wherever it was they were going. She saw lust, longing, enchantment, charm, and possibly, from Klaus, love.

"Fine", She sighed, giving in. "But then you have to leave. My mom wouldn't be too happy to know that I had a boy in my room at this hour".

"Tyler is the boy, my love" He laughed at her, moving to walk behind her. "_I_ am a man".

Caroline didn't know what do when he began to walk around her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he would dagger her as her back was turned against him. None the less, she made no effort to move. She gasped slightly as his left hand came to rest on her left hip from behind, his touch burning her skin, his right hand seemed to be fumbling in his top pocket, looking for something.

The pendant of the necklace hit her softly on the neck, and she brought her hand up to touch it, her eyes falling over the silver, diamond encrusted horseshoe.

She let go of the pendant, bringing her hands up to lift her hair, allowing him better access to the back of her neck. She heard the clasp of the necklace click shut, and as his hands dropped the necklace, hers dropped her hair.

"It's beautiful" she said, bringing her hand up to admire it again, and turning to face him. "Thank you".

"You're more than welcome, darling" he replied, smiling at her and grazing his fingers along her cheek. "Beautiful people deserve beautiful things, and I know you like horses".

Caroline surprised him, and herself, by bringing her own hand up to cover his. He smiled at her lovingly, the smile broadening as she returned it with her own.

There was a knock at her door, startling her, and she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Caroline, open the door, it's me".

"Tyler", she muttered under her breath, regretting giving him her spare key last week. "What's he doing here at 3 in the morning?".

Tyler heard her, but assuming she was talking to herself, answered her question.

"I've thought of another way to kill Klaus. Open up".

This made Klaus want to laugh, and just as he was about to, Caroline's hand covered his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

"Just a second!" she called, trying not to laugh as Klaus kissed the palm of her hand.

He knew he had to leave, so he regrettably pulled away from Caroline, walking towards the window. _"I should just fucking snap his neck and have it over with", _he thought as he opened Caroline's window. _"Stupid fucking mutt". _

Caroline didn't know why, but she found that she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay, here, with her.

"Caroline!"

She wished Tyler would shut the hell up, before he woke her mother. Klaus turned just before he left, and winked at her, blowing her a kiss as he did so. Caroline couldn't help but smile as the butterflies rose in her stomach. And then he was gone.

Once outside, Klaus debated whether or not to stand outside of Caroline's house and listen in on Tyler's plan. _"No"_ he thought to himself with a smile,_ "His pathetic attempt to kill me will be even more humorous if it comes as a surprise"._

And with that, he walked away from her house, back in the direction of home.


End file.
